Always, My Beloved
by ReinikSociety
Summary: Sequel to Always, My Friend. With Jacques back in France, Randy must deal with the distance between them, and what it means to move on.


Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is a sequel to Always, My Friend. So, you know, if you haven't read that yet, you probably shouldn't read this. (But you can do want you want.) Anyway, I was intending for Always, My Friend to be a one-shot, but you know how things go. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R, if you will. It would make me happy. ^.~ By the way, if you don't like how this ended, say it in a review! Or, alternatively, you could PM me and tell me what you'd like me to change about it. Who knows? I might actually change it if your suggestions are totes awesome enough. Well, happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you still talking to Jacques?"

I insert my money into the vending machine and press the button for my soda.

"Uh, yeah. We're video chatting."

"How's he doing?"

"Pretty well."

"What's it been, like, a month since he left?"

"Two, actually."

I retrieve the soda from the compartment and turn around to see Howard has already inhaled the food he got, in record time. We start walking back to our lunch table.

"Has he said anything about me?"

"Hmm... Not really."

I take a sip of my soda as we sit at our table. Howard looks at me in what looks like surprise.

"What?"

"He didn't say anything about me?"

"Well, he did ask if I was still hanging out with you."

"You did say-"

"Yes, Howard, I said yes."

I roll my eyes at the redundant question. Howard smiles.

"Good. So, what have you guys been talking about?"

"Everything. He's teaching me some French too."

"Really? What can you say?"

"Let's see... I can say, 'Howard souhaite il était aussi cool que le Ninja.'"

"What does that mean?"

I snicker, trying to stifle my laughter.

"It means, 'Howard is as cool as the Ninja.'"

_It _so_ doesn't mean that._

"No truer words have been spoken, my good man."

I finish off my soda and throw it into the trash bin after leaving the table with Howard. We put away our trays and head to our next class. After school, I rush to my room and throw my backpack onto the floor. I quickly turn on my computer and log on to a video chat, sending an invite to Jacques and waiting for him to accept. He accepts, and I wait for the window to pop up. I groan.

"Come on."

After the window finally pops up, I see Jacques, and I smile. My smile falters a bit in confusion when I see a blonde girl with him.

"Randy! How are you?

"I'm-"

"Oh, I am sorry to interrupt, Randy! I am just so excited to introduce you to Colette! She is my new amie!"

"Amie? Her name is Amy now? I thought it was Colette."

"No! She is my amie! My girlfriend!"

His smile widens as my smile weakens. My heart starts to sink.

"It is late, and she cannot speak English, so-"

His words start blurring into the background. I slowly exit the session and turn off the monitor. I lower myself to the floor and turn on my side to stare up at my clock.

_Girlfriend?_

My brows furrow slightly.

"Girlfriend."

I shoot up to a sitting position.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I don't even know why I'm overreacting. He has a girlfriend. And her name is Colette. Colette, Jacques's girlfriend. Good for him. Good for them."

_Except... I thought he loved _me_._

"I gotta talk to Howard."

I get up and leave my house. I arrive at Howard's house, knocking on his door. Heidi answers.

"You're Howard's little friend, Fergus."

"Really? That's not even _close_ to Randy."

She turns around.

"Howard! You're dorky friend is here!"

No response. She sighs dramatically.

"Just go up."

I walk into the house and head up the stairs. I open Howard's door and walk in.

"Hey, Cunningham. Here to play some Grave Puncher?"

"Actually, no."

He pauses the game.

"Then why _are _you here?"

I scratch the back of my head, looking away from Howard.

"Do I need a reason to hang out with my best friend?"

"Come on, Cunningham."

"Okay! I'm having, uh... g_irl _problems."

"It's Theresa, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that..."

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say she kinda sorta got a... boyfriend."

"I thought she liked you."

"Yeah, well, she likes someone else now."

"So, who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Who's the new boyfriend!"

"Oh, right. I don't know. Some jerk."

"You don't know who he is yet you call him a jerk?"

"Please, Howard."

"Okay, okay."

I sit on the floor next to him.

"How you feeling about it?"

"Horrible. I thought he loved me."

"He?"

"I mean, she!"

"Okaaay."

"I don't know what to do, Howard."

"Why don't you just talk to her about it? Tell her how you feel."

"I don't even know if she still wants to talk to me."

"Can't hurt to try, Cunningham."

"You're right. I'm gonna go talk to him!"

I get up, heading for the door.

"Him?"

Running out, I yell out to Howard.

"I mean, her!"

I run pass Heidi, knocking into her, and down the street. I run all the way to my house. When I get to my room, I stop and hold my knees for leverage, out of breath.

"Why... did I... run... all the way here?"

When I finally catch my breath, I turn on my computer, logging onto a video chat. I look at the clock.

_4 p.m. It's not that late over there._

I send an invite to Jacques, hoping he'll accept. He does, in fact, accept.

"Randy! Where did you go?"

"Hey, Jacques. Listen. I'm sorry I left so abruptly, but... about Colette."

"Yes? What about Colette?"

"It's just that - and I don't know if I'm saying this right, but - I thought you loved me."

"Randy-"

"Now, before you say anything, I know what we did in my backyard was only for a moment, but-"

"Randy-"

"No, let me finish."

"Randy!"

I stop talking. I look down from the ceiling I was looking at, then I look at Jacques.

"Randy, listen. I love you, and you will always hold a special place in my heart. But you need to move on. I cannot be there for you - our distance is too wide. I will always want you, and until we can be together again, I will wait. I will not hold you back. Colette does not mean a thing compared to you - and that is not fair to her."

"But-"

"No, there is no alternative. You are a wonderful person, and that is what will make some belle fille very happy someday."

I feel tears start welling up. I look down, letting the tears fall onto my hands.

"But until then, remember: you will always be mon aimé."

He logs off of the video chat. The window goes blank, displaying the message, "Would you like to start a new video chat?" I wipe the tears away from my eyes and move my mouse to the message box. I press yes, and open a new window, sending an invite. I wait a few minutes for a response. Finally, another window opens up.

"Randy?"

I smile.

"Hey, Theresa."

THE END

_**Inspiring Song:**_

_**Don't Forget - Demi Lovato**_


End file.
